


don't be too late

by gkyunnie1



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Kidnapping, Chicago (City), Florists, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gkyunnie1/pseuds/gkyunnie1
Summary: Ten is just a normal college boy working in a flower shop his friend owns. School is going well, he is about to have his own dance class, he has good friends and supportive parents. But, apparently, everything seemed to go too well.





	don't be too late

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

Taeyong sat on a bench in park, waiting for Ten to arrive. He had a bouquet of red roses for him, and he was dressed in his finest shirt. He nervously tapped his foot, and looked around. All he could see, was a boy, who looked younger than him, standing around, looking at his phone. Tayeong looked at the clock again. "Damn it" he mumbled. He arrived 10 minutes early, and had still 5 minutes to kill, as he was waiting for Ten. He decided to stand up, and walk up to the person, just standing there.

"Hi", Taeyong greeted him. The boy seemed surprised, but smiled after noticing, that it was just another young adult that came to talk to him. He foung Taeyong very attractive, and gave him a bigger smile.

"I'm Taeyong, who are you?", Taeyong asked with a slight smile on his face. He quickly glanced around, to see if Ten was coming already. No sings of the black haired boy, so he decided to carry on with the conversation with the boy, who introduced himself as Lucas.

"Who are you waiting for?", Lucas asking, pointing the flowers in Taeyong hands. Taeyong raised them, and smiled, mostly at himself. "Eh, my date. He is a cute boy with a nice laugh. He's not my boyfriend, but you know, I was thinking about asking him to date me tonight. That's why I have the roses", Taeyong explained, looking at Lucas again. He didn't know,  why he told him, a complete stranger, this, but he guessed, that he just had to tell someone about his little plan. Lucas came Taeyong a warm smile, and it made Taeyong feel less nervous.

"Good luck with that!" Lucas said cheerfully, and looked to his right, as he heard footsteps. "I guess that's the lucky guy?" he asked, as a boy with short black hair came into their vision. He looked absolutely gorgeous, and Lucas felt his heart skip a beat. This Taeyong dude really was lucky, since he got himself a boy like that. Lucas even felt a bit envious, but he shook that feeling off quickly. He didn't know either of them, maybe they were predators, you never know. 

"Yeah, that's him" Lucas heard Taeyong say. He turned his gaze to him, and found him staring at Ten with a warm smile on his face, that seemed a bit fake to Lucas. Still, he seemed to be really happy about him arriving. Ten quickly got up to them, and greeted Taeyong with a warm hug.

"Hi, who are you?", the absolutely gorgeous boy asked Lucas while holding the flowers he just got from his date. Lucas felt his mouth dry, his voice was so smooth, his skin was flawless and pale, and his smile, oh his smile, was probably the most beautiful thing Lucas had seen so far. 

"Uhh, I'm Lucas", he said, and gave Ten a warm smile, before asking: "What about you?"

"I'm Chittaphon, but I go by Ten", he told Lucas, and Lucas felt like his heart could explode. Ten was beautiful in every possible way, and he just wanted to hug him and pinch his cheek. His face was cute, but at the same time manly. He was even quite tiny, and Lucas was sure that he hadn't been _this_ soft for anyone before, not once in his life time. He almost forgot, that the two had a date to go on, until: "But I guess we're off to our date!" said Ten, turning his head to look at Taeyong, before he looked back to  Lucas, and said; "It was nice to see you! See you again later", before leaving with Taeyongs arm on his shoulders. Lucas watched them go for a while, before turning his head forwards. 

He hoped that the weird feeling he got from Taeyong was just his imagination. Lucas quickly shook off the feeling, and continued his day normally.

 

Later that week, Ten sat on a bench behind the counter of the flower shop he was working in always when he had time. His days were almost the same everyday, chatting with that, oh, so handsome, Taeyong from his college, sitting in school for hours and hours, and then, after that, sitting behind the counter of the flower shop. Flower shop named  _Jaehyun's roses_. It was tacky in Ten's mind, but his friend, who actually owned the shop, thought that it was ingenious. His friends college years were already behind, but he liked hanging out with Ten, since they had known each other pretty much all their life, since they grew up in the same neighborhood.

Ten leaned his head on the side, and closed his eyes, sighing. The day had been quite quiet, so when someone opened the door and the bell rang, it was safe to say that Ten was startled. He opened his eyes and fixed his posture, putting his best smile on, greeting the person who walked in. It was a lady in her thirties, dressed in a black dress. She was gorgeous in her own way. 

"How can I--" Ten was about to ask, but the lady interrupted him.

"Ten black roses", was all she said. Ten nodded, and quickly got off the chair he was sitting on. He quietly took ten black roses. 

"Do you want them in a package o--" Ten was interrupted again, by the lady, who said: "Put a white ribbon around them. Only the ribbon"

Ten was surprised by the request, but filled it without a word. Once he was ready, and handed the flowers to the lady, he remembered, that he forgot to cut off the thorns.

"Oh, wait a sec, I will cut the thorns-" Ten was about to say, but the lady ripped the flowers off of his hands, screaming 'no'. Ten was startled, and just after the lady left, after leaving a 50 dollar bank note, he noticed the cuts he got on his fingers from the roses, when the lady ripped them off of his hands. He looked at his fingers, and the bank note, which had a few blood drops on it, and sighed. He took a paper and wrapped it around his bleeding fingers and cleaned the bank note.  He was very weirded out by the client, but didn't think too much of it. Maybe she was just in a hurry, or had a bad day, or something else. Ten just thought that he will never know, and forgot about the whole incident.

 

"Did she really do that? Wow", Jaehyun laughed, shaking his head. He couldn't believe it, but Ten seemed to be dead serious. Jaehyun quickly stopped laughing. "Wait, you're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Is it so hard to believe such thing? Gosh" Ten sighed, rolling his eyes. Yeah, it seemed odd, how could one do that, but Ten was serious and had an explanation.

"Ten, yes. I don't think that the lady who bought the flowers was going to  _kill_   anyone. You're just freaking out" Jaehyun said, rolling his eyes. Ten could be crazy sometimes, he knew, but  _this_ crazy? this was new!

"What if som-" Ten was about to say, but Jaehyun piped in, screaming "enough", making Ten huff, annoyed.

"Okay, okay. Anyways, let's go eat something, I'm starving" Ten said, standing up from the chair he was sitting on. "Let's go to KFC" he smiled, took his wallet, and left once Jaehyun got himself off of the couch, got his shoes on and finally got out of the door after Ten. 

"I'm not paying" Jaehyun informed, as they made their way to Jaehyun's car. Ten sneered, and glanced at Jaehyun, before laughing softly. "Wow, what a friend" he said playfully, earning a shove from the taller one. Ten smiled at him, and got in the car.

 

"Ten black roses", was again one of the requests his customers gave. He didn't think much about it, just have them what they wanted. As he heard the bell above the door ring, he was ready to be given another ask of ten roses, but he was surprised, when the person who actually came in was someone he knew.

"Oh, Lucas! Hi!" Ten said cheerfully, and Lucas seemed a bit startled, but happy nevertheless. Ever since the date with Taeyong, when they suddenly met Lucas, they had been friends. Lucas walked into the shop day after, and was really confused, when he noticed Ten working there. Later he told Ten, that he thought Ten had a little more exciting job than a florist, and they had a good laugh. Later that day they actually found out, that they go to the same college, so they exchanged their phone numbers, and have been talking pretty much after that non-stop.

"How can I help you?" Ten asked him with a smile on his face. Lucas seemed a bit nervous, but confident at the same time. He must know already for what he was looking for.

"Uhh, I came in to buy one red rose, and for some .. advice" Lucas confessed, scratching the back of his neck. Ten fulfilled his plea of one rose. After that, he became very curious for what kind of advice Lucas needed.

"Okay, what kind of advice do you want?" Ten added, and leaned on the counter. He was happy to have some company, since the days in the shop alone were long, boring and tiring. He was more than happy to help his new friend, with whatever it was. 

"Well, as I've told you, I've been wondering, if I should go on the dance course our school holds, but I'm not so sure about it anymore, I mean, I'm not that good at dancing and I'm like a brick when it comes to flexibility, so should I?", Lucas asked, cringing, because he thought he sounded dumb. But Ten's eyes seemed to lit up, so he sucked is embarrassment in, and smiled at Ten's sweet laugh.

"Of course you should go! I've been there before, the dances are easy, and the people there have been.. more of a brick than you, and still succeeded nicely" Ten said all while smiling and leaning to the counter. "Actually, this year I'll be one of the tutors there. My level on dancing might be a little higher than the others, since I'm majoring in dancing, but I will think of something easy" he said. Lucas found himself barely listening to anything he said, rather he was staring in Ten's pretty brown eyes.

"Yeah.." Lucas finally mumbled, and paid for the rose. "I think I'll come" he said, giving Ten a playful wink. He smiled at Ten's reaction, which was absolutely pure. He chuckled softly, and rubbed his arm. "Yeah, see you later" Ten said, and with a wave Lucas left the shop. He almost even forgot why he bought that rose, but soon enough remembered, that it was for his friend Jungwoo, who was going on his very first day. Lucas sighed in relief, he would have their shared apartment all for himself this night. Lucas stretched his arms up, and lazily rested them above his head, while walking in the quite icy wind. He had been thinking about asking Ten on a date, but he weren't sure, if Taeyong was his boyfriend or a random Grindr or Tinder date. Lucas decided to text about that to Ten tonight, yeah. It's gonna be embarrassing, but that's Lucas' life. Embarrassing.

 

_7.48 PM_

_Lucas (from school):_

_Hi Ten!_

_Tennie:_

_Hi, what's up?_

_Lucas (from school):_

_Not much, I just wanted to ask you something?_

_Tennie:  
Okay, go on!_

_Lucas (from school):_

_Is Taeyong your boyfriend or just a random date?_

_Shit I'm embarrassing_

_7.49 PM_

_Tennie:_

_He is just my friend who kind of wanted to go on a date with me, so I agreed._

_How come? :)_

_Lucas (from school):_

_Noo, just wondering._

_Wanna meet up? I'm kinda bored lol_

_Tennie:_

_Me too. Let's see in the park? Where are all the slides and stuff?_

_Lucas (from school):_

_Sounds nice!!_

_See you soon_

_Tennie:  
See you :)_

Lucas smiled softly at the texts. He was still very soft for this boy, who he found out, is from Thailand. Lucas scratched his neck, and sighed deeply. He was gonna ask Ten on a date tonight. If he said yes to Taeyong, who is Ten's friend if his words are anything to go by, he will say yes to Lucas too. He knew, that they hadn't known for a long time at all, but they could get closer by this. Lucas hoped for the best, and hopped off of his bed, making his way to the corridor.

At Ten's apartment, he sat up, and looked around, until he saw Sicheng in the kitchen. "Uhh, I'm going out!" Ten said, and got up from the couch. Sicheng raised his eyebrows. 

"Out? It's our movie night!", he argued, making a sad face. Ten smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before nine. See you then!" he said smiling. Ten could hear Sicheng sigh in annoyment as he was putting his sneakers on, but heard him shouting a 'have a good time' despite his annoyance. Ten smiled at himself, said a quick bye, before walking out of the door.


End file.
